Noble Heart Horse
Noble Heart Horse is a Care Bear Cousin who has made various appearances in original Care Bears related media. Appearance Noble Heart is a purple horse with a mint green and blue striped mane and tail. His Belly Badge depicts a large multicolored heart radiating from a small star. In his toy appearance, however, his coat and mane are a pastel rainbow color. Personality Effectively the patriarch of the entire Care Bear Family, he is one of the two co-founders of the Kingdom of Caring along with True Heart Bear. Noble Heart and his friend True Heart were responsible for taking the very first Care Bear and Care Bear Cousin Cubs to Care-a-Lot to escape the evil Dark Heart, establishing what would later be known as the Care Bear Family. Before they were old enough to take care of themselves, Noble Heart and True Heart had to balance child-rearing and their Care Bear duties on Earth for quite some time, and it was he who took the Care Bear Cousins to their new home in the Forest of Feelings. Original series ''Care Bears Movie II'' Noble Heart, like his friend True Heart, were first introduced in the second Care Bears film, which tells the story of the very first members of the Care Bear Family and how they came to Care-a-Lot. While caring a group of cubs across a dangerous sea at night, Noble Heart's ship is attacked by the shape-shifting Dark Heart, who intends to wipe them out. They are saved by the timely intervention of the Great Wishing Star and carried up into the sky to their new home in the Kingdom of Caring. While True Heart went to Earth on the first Care Bear missions, Noble Heart had his hooves full taking care of all the cubs, but was eventually able to take up his caring duties thanks to the help of two children named John and Dawn. Later, when the cubs were old enough to take care of themselves, Noble Heart and True Heart left to look for Dark Heart, who led them on a wild goose chase using one of his shadow duplicates. In the meantime, the villain captured nearly all of the Care Bears and Care Cousins and imprisoned them in this lair, which they were later freed from by a girl named Christy. Together with his family, Noble Heart was able to help Dark Heart to care and transform into a real boy. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Noble Heart makes his television debut in the first episode of Nelvana's Care Bears Family series, where he leaves the rest of the Care Bears in charge of preparing for Care-a-Lot's "birthday" celebration while he and True Heart go on a mission. Despite a hitch in their plans involving Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs getting kidnapped by Mr. Beastly, the Care Bears are able to finish their job before Noble and True Heart get back. Later, when Care-a-Lot is swamped with more caring missions than normal thanks to No Heart's shadow minions, True Heart is seen attempting to coordinate the Bears as best he can. During the annual Care Bear Family Obstacle Race, with the prize being crowned king or queen for a day, True Heart draws the names of the year's participants, and is shocked to discover that Mr. Beastly had put his own name in the pile as well. He spends the rest of the episode attempting to get Swift Heart Rabbit to take the race seriously enough to beat Beastly so he doesn't move Care-a-Lot. While on this hot day Noble Heart told Cozy Heart Penguin that No Heart is stirring up for trouble and can't let their guard down, later Secet Bear managed to alert him and the other Care Bears about some kind of 'big spell' that No Heart is making and afterward they were able to defeat No Heart's Cloud of Uncaring with a lot of help from Dale whom Wish Bear was helping. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Nurturer Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Supporters Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Successful Category:Merciful Category:Care Bears Heroes